"Bad" Storm
The Storm, by Kate Chopin, was about an old love that was reunited, but never rekindled. The main character, Calixta, had a secret affair on her husband during the brief time he went to the store. He wasn't gone long, but just long enough to grab a can of shrimp for Calixta and to wait the storm out safely. During this time, Calixta was safe in shelter, too, but at home with another man, Alcee. Alcee was her former lover who unexpectedly came seeking shelter at her house when the storm arrived. The storm was symbolic of the intensity of the affair as it started out slowly and then steadily heightened into an intimate arousal. Although the affair was a secret, the relationship between Calixta and her husband truly displayed bad love because she was not faithful when her husband was not around. When Calixta's husband, Bobinot, and son, Bibi, first arrived to the store Bibi noticed "sombre clouds that were rolling with sinister intentions from the west, accompanied by a sullen, threatening roar" (Chopin 279). At first, Bibi though it was just going to rain, but this was actually a big storm stirring up. The starting of the storm was symbolic in the starting of Calixtas affair. It started off as something small and slowly increased to a an intimate affair. Just after seeing the storm brew up, Bobinot decided they needed to wait the storm out before they left to go home. In spite of the storm, Bibi was worried that "Mama'll be 'fraid" Chopin 280), but Bobinot reassured him she would take care of the house and be everything and everyone would be okay. Which it all was because she was sheltered safely with another man. On the other hand, back at home, Calixta had no idea a storm was in effect. She was "sewing furiously on a sewing machine" (Chopin 280) not noticing any signs of danger. After moments passed by of sewing she eventually "felt warm and ... stopped to mop her face on which perspiration gathered in beads (Chopin 280). Just in that instance was when she noticed the room began to "grow dark" (Chopin 280) and she swiftly got up to take care of the house. She had to close the windows, doors, and collect the clothes on the line before they got wet. This was the slow start of the intimate "storm" that was about to take place between an old flame. She had to prepare the house for the storm while the storm prepared itself for disaster in her relationship. As soon as she stepped outside to get the dry clothes she saw her former lover, Alcee, approach. "She had not seen him ... since her marriage" (Chopin 280) which was five years ago. Alcee intended on just standing on the porch until the storm blew over, but that didn't last long. He eventually ended up in the house helping Calixta take care of the cracks to seal the rain out. Moments after he entered into the house the storm began to pick up. "The rain beat upon the low, shingled roof with a force and clatter that threatened to break an entrance" (Chopin 280). As storm heightened, so did the spark in their former relationship. Calixta was scared, but Alcee was right there to "draw her close" (Chopin 281) and comfort her. This contact triggered "old-time infatuation and desire for her flesh" (Chopin 281). Just then intimacy between them began and so did the powerful storm. In fact, "they did not heed the crashing torrents, and the roar of the elements made her laugh as she laid in his arms" (Chopin 281). As the affair came to end, so did the storm; "the growl of the thunder was distant and passing away" (Chopin 281). Just in that instance the storm was over and Alcee left. The storm was symbolic of the affair and when it was over, so was the affair. As a matter of fact, as soon as Alcee departed, her husband and son immediately returned home. Calixta had already started preparing supper when they arrived as if a storming affair never happened. In turn, Alcee "wrote letter to his wife... it was a loving letter" (Chopin 282) as if he, too, did not just cheat on her either. "So the storm passed and everyone was happy" continuing their normal lives (Chopin 282), however, Calixta will always have to live with a guilty heart. This bad love that she has hid can never be erased nor undone. Works Cited: Delbanco, Nicholas, and Alan Cheuse. "The Storm." Literature: Craft and Voice. Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2010. 279-282. Print.